


Snow and Sleep

by GillyTweed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clanya, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Storms, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: When a snow storm blows in, Clarke and Anya are stuck together in a tent for the night. It's really not as bad as it sounds.





	Snow and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely Coauthor Kendrene, who also wrote a fic for me called Whiteout Conditions, so I recommend you go have look at that cause she's a talented bean who deserves all the praise.

“You’re an idiot.” The warrior huffed as she helped the younger blonde stumble into her tent. They’d gone hunting together, Anya intending to show Clarke the proper technique of using a bow when searching for actual prey, when a snowstorm had blown in. Unfortunately, the Skaikru had yet to truly figure out that their thin clothing would do little to protect them from the harshness of winter, meaning Clarke had quickly gotten much colder than her fur swathed partner.

“How exactly am I an idiot? You say it so often the reasons blend together.” Clarke bit out as she shivered, pressing closer to the warrior in an attempt to steal some sort of heat from her heavily bundled body. The snow had come unexpectedly, so she’d only worn her leather jacket along with a pair of sturdy gloves, gloves that Anya had gifted her when she’d managed to hit the center of an archery target from several meters away. It had been a bit of a surprise, both the achievement and the gift, but it had shown that the warrior did indeed care about her progress. Even just the thought of Anya caring had her chest warming a little, however it was quickly chased away by another wave of shivers.

“You Skaikru need to work on getting better winter clothing. It was one of the first things we told you to focus on.” Anya guided Clarke to the cot, setting her down and wrapping a fur around her shoulders. Once the younger girl was as covered as she could be in that moment, the warrior turned towards the fire pit in the centre of the tent. It only took a few minutes for the fire to catch and begin blazing merrily, but throughout Clarke’s teeth had chattered so much it was like her jaw was vibrating.

“That’s not my fault. The council makes those decisions and the rest of us have to live with them.” Clarke huddled under the fur as Anya worked at the fire, every few words being cut off as her teeth clacked together. “They decided to focus on winterizing the Ark so we didn’t freeze while inside.”

“Well, your people are in for a hard winter if you can’t even go outside.” Anya sighed as she stood and began shedding her outer layers as she returned to the cot. “Can you still feel your toes?” At the small shake of a head she received, she sighed again and moved to take off the younger girls boots. “I’ll warm them up then.”

“Uh, you don’t have to…”

“Do you want to keep your toes?” The older blonde raised an eyebrow as she began to unlace the boot. Clarke sighed and nodded then choked on a giggle and jerked as Anya tickled her bare foot. “Good, I’ve heard it’s not a fun experience to lose them.” She then tucked the small foot under her shirt, pressing it against her warm stomach. She smirked as she felt the toes curl at the sudden warmth. Her smirk grew wider as Clarke glared at her, which would normally look a bit intimidating, but her uncontrollable shivers and being bundled cutely in furs had her looking more disgruntled than threatening.

“So, once we ensure my toes aren’t going anywhere, what’s the plan?” Clarke groused, wrapping the fur more tightly around herself. Before Anya could respond, the howl of the wind had them looking to the entrance, the tents flaps waving wildly as the wind picked up, bringing a rush of snow into the shelter. The warrior lunged for the snapping fabric, fastening it down securely.

“We won’t be able to go anywhere for the next while, so I guess you’ll be staying here until the storms over.” The warrior grunted as she wrestled with the straining flaps, huffing out a sigh when they were finally tied down. Clarke shuffled worriedly. She’d promised to be back at the Ark by nightfall. It was safe to say that wasn’t going to happen. She just hoped her friends didn’t do anything reckless when she didn’t return on time.

Anya shuffled over to the fire, prodding it lightly with a long stick. “Let’s get into something more comfortable then we’ll see about dinner.” Setting the stick aside, she made her way to a chest at the end of the cot. Digging within, she pulled out two shirts and two pairs of dry pants. Clarke only had a moment to realize what the older girl was doing before the clothing was hitting her in the face, accompanied by a snort of laughter that she couldn’t resist smiling at. Pulling the garments from her head, she scowled at the warrior, trying to hide her amusement but obviously failing as Anya continued to chuckle softly.

Her scowl quickly turned into a blush as Anya began to change, stripping off her shirt without hesitation. Swallowing, she averted her eyes, instead focusing on the shirt in her hands. Running the fabric through her fingers, she toyed with it until she was completely certain that the other girl was finished changing.

“Get changed, then stay close to the fire until the rest of the tent warms.” Clarke nodded at the instruction, double checking in the corner of her eye to ensure that Anya was indeed wearing all her clothes. After seeing that the warrior was focusing on something other than herself, she quickly began to strip, shucking her jacket, shirt and pants, all of which were moderately soaked from the snow, before pulling on the new clothes. They were more comfortable than she realized, soft against her skin and a bit big, but warm.

Shuffling to the edge of the cot, she gathered her wet clothes in her hands, pausing as she wondered where to put them, but before she thought for too long, a bag was presented in front of her, already half full with Anya’s clothes. “Toss them in there and we’ll deal with them later. They’ll just freeze if we try to dry them now.” Anya explained quickly, shuffling from side to side where she stood on the cold ground. There were some furs lining the floor of the warriors tent, but most were in places where someone could comfortably sit around the fire pit, so Anya’s feet were most likely freezing as much as hers were.

Dropping the clothes into the bag, she took it from the warrior and before the older girl could protest, pulled Anya over to the fire to sit. Food could wait until they were both warm enough to properly bend their fingers. She pulled Anya down with her, staying so close that their sides were pressed together. She hummed happily at the feeling of warmth coming off the other girl and rested her head on the warrior’s shoulder, enjoying the closeness. She felt the older blonde sink into her side, sighing, before stiffening again, like she had only just realized what she was doing.

“Um, Clarke?” She hummed again. “Shouldn’t we get food started?” Anya fidgeted, toying with her pant leg as she stared intensely into the fire pit.

“In a minute, I’m comfortable.” To ensure Anya didn’t move, Clarke wrapped an arm around her waist. “What, don’t like my company?” She teased, wanting to see if the normally stoic warrior would become flustered. She’d only managed it once before when they’d been sparing and had fallen in a rather intimate position. After the fact, the blonde had wondered if Lexa had had ulterior motives when she’d paired Clarke with Anya as a mentor. Other Skaikru had been paired with warriors to learn hunting and fighting, but none had been put under the tutelage of a general, besides Octavia that is, but she was a special case.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a blush darken Anya’s collar bone, making her smirk. When they’d first met, Anya had seemed always so in control Clarke would have laughed if someone had told her that she would be able to break the warriors stoic facade, yet here they were, cuddled close and blushing.

Anya let out a deep sigh as she shifted a bit, trapped between the thoughts of running and moving closer. She rather liked Clarke, quite a bit actually. The younger blonde challenged her and forced her to think in different ways. Of course, she could be extremely frustrating, especially when she was trying to teach, but Clarke had come a long way from the weak sky girl who had known nothing of the ground. Now, she was becoming a slowly blossoming warrior; a warrior that made Anya feel the warmth of pride heat her chest every time she saw her.

Clarke could feel the warrior shift against her, slowly relaxing the longer she was forced to sit still. The heat of the fire was helping, warming the tent and burning away the first layers of chill from their skin. The younger girl stifled a yawn, having started to feel sleepy after becoming so comfortable.

“We should get dinner then bed. We’re both exhausted.” Anya mumbled, her head having somehow come to rest atop Clarke’s. The younger blonde hummed in agreement but made no effort to move, her weight now resting heavily on the warrior. Anya sighed as she stretched, reaching for her pack while also trying her best to not to jostle the girl practically sleeping on her shoulder.

They hadn’t managed to catch anything on their hunt before the storm blew in, but the lunches they’d packed hadn’t been touched. Which was particularly lucky for them, because beyond that Anya had absolutely nothing edible in her tent, and the food stores of Ton DC were a trek across the entire village through a blizzard away.

Pulling their lunches from the pack, she carefully unwrapped them, pulling out the bread, cheese and cooked meat they’d packed and set it near the fire to warm. Along with the food she pulled out two drinking skins, one filled with water, the other filled with a sweet juice concoction made from the last of the fruit harvests.

It didn’t take long for the smell of heating food to waft from the fire, prompting Clarke to finally move. Anya had to hold in a chuckle as she lifted her head with a low groan of ‘food’ but as the younger girl reached for one of the small loaves of bread the absence of her warmth made the warrior frown. It was an odd feeling, suddenly missing something that was right there.

Shaking herself to rid her mind of the thought, she reached for her own meal, stacking the cheese and meat on the bread before taking a bite. They ate in a comfortable silence, side by side until all the food was gone and the drinking skins were empty from being passed back and forth.

“You ready to sleep?” Clarke asked softly when Anya let out a loud, jaw cracking yawn. The older blonde nodded, too tired to try and deny otherwise as she tried her best to rub the exhaustion from her eyes. The warrior didn’t protest when Clarke pulled her to her feet and guided her to the cot, the feeling of the younger girl’s hand intertwined with hers distracting her.

Anya didn’t move when Clarke pushed her down on the cot, watching as the younger girl moved to bank the fire. The older blonde swallowed thickly as she watched Clarke crouch next to the fire pit, the glow from the flames creating a golden halo around the younger girl. The sight and feeling of domesticity had her chest tightening until it was just on the edge of painful.

She forced herself to look away, taking a deep breath to calm the sudden feeling of desire, yet it persisted. It wasn’t even a feeling of sexual desire. No, sexual desire she could ignore with ease, this desire was for partnership, closeness, something far harder to obtain. Swallowing again to rid herself of the steadily growing lump in her throat, she tried to distract herself by running her fingers over the furs on the cot, grabbing fistfulls of the softness and then letting it slide from her grasp. She did this over and over, only stopping when Clarke plopped down beside her, her task of tending the fire done.

“Come on, time to sleep.” Clarke said mid yawn as she crawled to the far side of the cot and burrowed under the covers. The warrior waited a moment, measuring her breaths to calm her suddenly quick heart beat.

They’d slept beside each other before, having gone on overnight trips where they’d had to share a tent several times. However, they’d never shared a cot or had so few layers between them. The idea was making the sound of blood rush through her ears.

Biting the inside of her cheek sharply to focus, Anya lowered herself onto the cot. She could feel the hair on her arms rise as she tried to settle in, hyper aware of Clarke radiating heat only inches away. Positioning herself right on the edge of the bed, she let out the breath she’d been holding in one long whoosh, forcing her muscles to relax and her eyes to close.

There was silence for a time, the only sounds being the howling of the wind and the steady beat of the tent canvas snapping over and over. The fires crackle was almost drowned out by the wind, but the banked coals glowed softly, casting soft shadows across the tents walls.

“Aren’t you going to fall off the bed?” Clarke’s voice had her stiffening, and the sound of the furs rustling had her holding her breath again. “Come’re, it’s cold.” The feeling of Clarke’s hand tugging her arm until she shifted had her almost choking, and the feeling of the younger blonde’s head resting on her chest had her brain practically shutting down. “Calm down, I can hear you thinking.” She tried her best to relax, to let her held breath out in small bits so Clarke couldn’t tell exactly how frazzled she was actually feeling. Swallowing thickly, she did her best to get comfortable without disturbing the lightly snoozing girl that was seemingly making a habit of resting on top of her.

After what felt like hours of fruitlessly staring at the ceiling and praying to whichever deities she could think of for sleep, she felt her eyes droop, the warmth of Clarke and the blankets cocooned around them forcing her exhaustion to the surface. It was only as sleep was creeping over her that she felt a gentle press of lips to her jaw and a whispered “Good night.”


End file.
